Nobody Puts Hermione in the Corner!
by downwithvoldemort
Summary: This story takes place during the summer between the six and seventh years at Hogwarts. Contains spoilers up to Half-Blood Prince! Dumbledore is not dead; he and Harry are off to find the Horcruxes which leaves Hermione able to devote her summer to Draco.
1. Chapter 1

9

Chapter 1:

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_The United Wizards of the World would like to extend the following invitation to you. As you may know, every four years we select the most skilled seventh year witches or wizards to meet at our youth summit. This year, we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen! You and another student your school will compete with ten other participating schools in debates. You and your teammate will be given certain topics in which you must debate. By then end of one week, the team who successfully beats all of the others in debates be given the Most Highly Regarded Witch and or Wizard Pair of the United Wizards of the World title._

_Ms. Granger, we wish for you to accept our invitation. We hope to see you on June 10__th__ at 3:00 P.M in New York City. Your Ministry of Magic will be in touch with you at a later date to give you the Portkey directions._

_Best Wishes,_

_Julianne Amendelora_

_The Most Highly Regarded Witch or Wizard of the United Wizards of the World_… that was the only phrase that ran through Hermione Granger's head as she placed the letter down on the countertop in her parent's Yorkshire cottage. She took a deep breath, then temporarily folded the letter and put it in the back pocket of her jeans as she ran off to find her mother. "Mum, Mum! Let's have my most favorite dinner tonight!" Hermione was beyond excited; the expression on her face said it all.

Hermione had only been home a matter of hours after finishing a very interesting sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The expedited owl arrived a matter of seconds after Victor Granger helped his petite daughter carry the oversized trunk into their sitting room.

Yet for those past few hours, Hermione Granger's grasp on that letter never loosened. Being as she is not yet a professional, or even a witch who has passed her N.E.W.T.s, this was the greatest most honor one her age could receive. And for the young witch who never could shake off being an overachiever, this was just another award she wanted to add to her resume.

Needless to say, Hermione sent the owl directly to the United Wizards of the World with an answer nothing short of "YES!" For the next ten days, Hermione couldn't help but envision herself before a seated arena accepting the award.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

June 10th could not have come any sooner for Hermione. A few days earlier, the Ministry of Magic sent her an owl explaining the exact location of the Portkey that would take her to the United States. The Portkey would be departing at 2:56 sharp, but the three Grangers arrived at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley with a great deal of time to spare.

Even though Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been to Diagon Alley several times, the two still could not shake the nervous expressions that always seemed to be plastered on their faces. The cold, dreadful ambiance was enough to make any Muggle feel terrified. Hermione failed to notice her parents' anxiousness; she was understood that her parents, although proud, were still not comfortable with their only daughter being a witch.

Hermione paced the corridor of the Leaky Cauldron. The floorboards crept underneath her black dress shoes. Her hands dug deep into her freshly pressed maroon robes as she a waited the time of departure.

Mr. Granger, after a beer, relaxed more in his chair as the family waited for the beaten up grandfather clock to strike 2:56. "Hermione, dear," Mr. Granger said in a voice just above a whisper, "I wonder when the other student will be arriving here to go. It is nearly 2:50…"

Hermione stopped dead in her step. "_Other person?"_

She reached into her right pocket of her neatly pressed robes. Scanning through the letter with her eyes, she found the line. _'You and another chosen member from your year at Hogwarts will compete…most highly regarded witch and/or wizard pair of the United Wizards of the World…' _Suddenly she felt stupid. She had been obsessing over the dream of receiving the title of most regarded witch at the conference.

"Right, right, someone else…" She mumbled to herself.

Just as Hermione began to accept that someone else from her school might be sharing that title with her, the Leaky Cauldron's old, rotting door pushed open. A familiar set of deep, emerald green robes swished across the floor. _No, _thought Hermione, _it can't be… the United Wizards of the World would not select him to go to the conference. _Hermione had barely enough time to process that she and Draco Malfoy would be spending the next week working closely together far away from Hogwarts.

Draco barely looked at Hermione, his eyes were focused on his own mother who looked distraught and out of place. Her hair, which usually was a long, sleek, shiny blonde, seemed to have faded. Her usual snobbish attitude appeared to have left her. It was understandable that Narcissa Malfoy seemed to have lost her confidence. The Dark Lord her family supported was falling, and soon Narcissa may join her husband in Azkaban. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, did not lost his swagger. Although his face had greatly aged over the past year, he still had not been able to shake the swagger he was known to carry.

Draco sent a darting look Hermione's way. It was quite obvious he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Why him?" she mumbled against her mother's ear as they were in an embrace. "He's the worst… bloody worst…"

Victor Granger had a few words of wisdom for her daughter, which he told her quietly as they embraced. "It's only a week, dear…"

"Granger," Malfoy eventually spat out before they were about to touch the dirty beer mug, "don't think we're going to become friends after this." His grey eyes pierced through hers.

She scoffed at him, shaking her bushy hair incessantly, "Don't you have to worry about that, _Malfoy_,

2:56 came, and the beer mug in the back of the Leaky Cauldron lit up. As they traveled through to New York City, Hermione could not help but curse herself for wanting to win badly. Now, if she won, she would have to share the title with the awful Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The pair was dropped inside an upscale bathroom. The bathroom was one of the most luxurious things she has ever seen. The décor was very French with gaudy chandeliers, mosaic paintings, and almost every piece was encrusted with gold – even the flush handle of the toilet.

Hermione seemed to be the only one who was impressed. The bored expression on Draco's face looked as if an extravagant bathroom like this was the norm for him. Hermione's hand slid across the marble countertop as the two looked around and wondered where they should go next.

"Granger," muttered Draco, who had interrupted Hermione's thoughts on how elegant the place would be. "There's the door, let's get a move on. The quicker we leave this room, the quicker this conference is over, and the faster I can leave you and enjoy the rest of my holiday." A smug smirk spread across his face, exposing a set of perfect pearly white teeth.

It was obvious that Hermione was going to be the one to have to open the door for Malfoy being as he stood in place, examining the jewel that sat on his right hand, the Malfoy Crest.

"Oh, after you Mr. Malfoy," she scoffed, rolling her eyes, she grunted to herself as she swung open the door, which exposed a crowd full of witches and wizards about their age.

Hermione checked her wristwatch, hoping they did not miss the opening speech. "2:58," she read off of her wrist, "just in time." She led the way through the hoard of different colored robes and hats, eventually finding the proper seats marked for them. Secretly, she was hoping someone would lay a curse on Malfoy as he followed her and he would be swallowed up from the ground by a dragon.

Unfortunately, Draco found Hermione a few moments later. He let out a groan of disappointment as he loudly plopped down into the chair next to her.

"Why _you_?" She finally exclaimed out to him. Her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed at his cold green eyes as she awaited his response. When he did not reply in an adequate amount of time, Hermione continued. "Out of everyone at Hogwarts, they chose you. This conference is about issues facing the wizarding world and how we can fix them. You would only care about what happens in the world if it affected your wealth. I can't wait until this is over. I doubt we'll even win because you…"

Hermione was cut off mid-sentence. A witch, who looked like she was barely thirty years old, appeared before the crowd. Her shiny black hair was pulled back tightly in a ponytail. Her robe was black as her hair and perfectly tailored to her frame. "Ahem," she coughed, "would all the young witches and wizards of the world please sit down!" Her calm voice sounded like it was from Italy – or maybe even France. "Welcome to the United Wizards of the World Youth Summit!" The crowd shook with excitement when the woman announced the opening of the summit.

"My name is Julianne Amendelora, to represent the United Wizards of the World from ITALIA!" Hermione spun her head around when a huge applause and cheers erupted from a section just across from her and Draco. The section was clearly student representatives from her country of Italy.

"I am pleased to welcome you all to this year's conference. We thank the Wizards and Witches of New York City for housing us in this beautiful hotel, The Crown de Fluera!" The bubbly persona of Julianne quickly shifted to a more serious tone. "In these dark times, summits like this one are helpful and imperative. The summits help the young wizards and witches, whom will be embarking into the professional world in just one year's time. Our goal this year is to better prepare the bright young magical people of the world with race issues, improper use of magic issues, and everything down to who is a better candidate to fight the Dark Lord."

"Two groups will be given the same topic to debate and representatives will judge. Our representatives will then select a winner. By the end of the week, the two groups that have won the most debates will face off in a final debate. From there, we will determine which representatives from each school will be given the title of Most Highly Regarded Witch or Wizard."

Everyone in the audience was in awe. No one spoke; all of their heads were turned facing the gorgeous Italian speaker. Like Hermione and Draco, most everyone in the audience was a top-student with a drive to achieve everything he or she wanted.

"Topics will be distributed shortly. Now everyone, I hope you enjoy the dinner the Crown de Fluera has prepared for us later on. I wish you all the best of luck, and I hope to see you all succeed in your debates! Let the Youth Summit begin!"

The crowd roared with applause and shouts, which were heightened a few moments later when a swarm of owls entered the conference hall of the Crown de Fluera. The owls fluttered around the articulate painting of Quidditch players, which was displayed on the ceiling of the conference hall. Owls were dropping envelopes of people's topics left and right. Hermione was anxiously awaiting her envelopes. Meanwhile, Draco was slouched in his chair, looking as whether he could care less if he were here with all of these overachiever freaks.

Within a matter of seconds, an owl plopped the letter down in Draco's lap. Hermione reached for the letter, snatching it from Draco without any regard for his personal space. Only a few moments later did she flush a shade of deep red. Draco readjusted his robes in his lap and then shot her a coy smirk. "Unfortunately for your shake, I don't let people like you touch me there, Granger."

Hermione shook her head, trying to block out thoughts of people like Pansy – or even Crabbe or Goyle touching Draco inappropriately. Her petite fingers could barely rip the envelope open fast enough for her own liking. With her mouth ajar, she read the letter.

_Topic: The treatment of house-elves._

_Each pair will prepare an argument. Both present their ideas in the debate._

_Hogwarts will be facing Beauxbatons Academy, Tuesday at 12:00 P.M._

The Treatment of house-elves was a favorite topic of Hermione's. She could look into all of her notes that she kept on it, and the S.P.E.W. campaign she that she always kept in her trunk -- Suddenly, it hit her. She would have to be working with _Draco_. How would he be able to contribute to this discussion? Clearly he would not be sharing the same views as her. Draco couldn't possibly view the subject the same way she did. The Malfoys mistreated the house-elf Dobby for years. They were going to lose the debate she knew it. How would they be able to win against Beauxbatons when they would not be able to agree on anything between themselves? The idea still did not sit easy as Draco snatched the letter back from Hermione's limp grasp and laughed. He laughed that dark, cold, smug laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Granger," spat Draco, who had risen from his gold encrusted seat. "Granger, get up!"

Hermione sat there in a state of shock, expressionless. Draco gave a hard tug to her arm, which caused her stumble up from the chair. "Could you be a little more gentle?" Hermione retorted back to Draco, rubbing her arm to try and relieve the pain he caused in her right forearm.

"Gentle is not my nature," he snickered, leading the way out of the aisle and into the crowd of excited young witches and wizards.

The young witches and wizards were filing out of the grand conference room, eager to check out the rooms they would be staying in. If the bathrooms were any indication of what the rooms would look like, everyone would be in for a pleasant stay at the Crown de Fluera.

"Draco, DRACO!" Hermione had to step on the back of his emerald green robes just to make him slow down. Draco stopped dead in his trail, stumbling forward and knocking into an attractive girl with blonde ringlet curls.

The blood suddenly rushed to his face, his eyes penetrating through Hermione's. It was one of the first times Hermione actually was fearful of Draco. Instantly she felt overheated and bit back on her bottom lip. Her hand dug into the side pocket of her robes where her wand was stowed. She clutched it for defense. However, Draco did nothing. He turned right back around with a huff and slowed down his stride.

Hermione was dumbfounded. Did Draco really just turn down the opportunity to humiliate her in front of a large crowd? She shook her head from side to side to try and process that thought.

Draco paused for a moment in his stride for Hermione to catch up to him. "I wonder which twit here is going to be my roommate…"

_Did Draco Malfoy just make casual conversation with me?_ It took her a few moments to process another thought that Draco was acting amiable to her. "Uh… not sure… perhaps you'll be matched up with a boy from that Dark Arts academy you admire so much…" Hermione replied, trying to sound bored. She was still uneasy to make casual conversation with him, at least for now.

Surprisingly enough, Draco grabbed Hermione forcefully by the wrist, and she let out a gasp. "Hey! Watch it!" _Is Draco really touching me?_ She uttered that to herself as Draco pulled them through the crowd of people and forcing their way up to the front of the line at the concierge. Draco didn't mind stepping on a few robes and jabbing his elbow into some as he tore him and Hermione to the head of the line.

"HEY WATCH IT, TOAD!" And insults in about five other languages were being blasted at the Hogwarts pair.

"Sorry! – Oh, I'm terribly sorry! OW! Draco just – ow! CALM DOWN!" She shouted at Draco and any random person she could apologize to for Draco's impatience. Finally, when they reached the front, she tugged her arm back from his grasp. "Could you have waited ten minutes, Malfoy?" There was a hint of aggression and bitterness in her tone.

Draco simply shook his head, and then tapped his pinky ring against the marble countertop. "Ahem!" He coughed, a cough that captured every bit of smugness he had inside of him. Soon, a worker for the Crown de Fluera appeared before them, clothed in a powder blue suit and a matching bellboy hat.

"Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts," he said rather bluntly, as if the bellboy was stupid. "Can you please hand over my room key please?" Draco casted Hermione a smug smile as if he was gloating to her that he was superior for cutting the line.

Hermione was baffled yet again. _Why was Draco smiling at her?_ Finally, she gained enough disgust in his amiability and spit it out as the bellboy went to retrieve what room he would be staying in. "What's with you being decent to me?" Her eyes narrowed in on his, then moved to study his face. The same smug look stayed on his face as he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh Granger," he said condescendingly. Before he had a chance to give her a sly response, the bellboy returned, handing Draco two envelopes.

"Here you go, Mr. Malfoy. Your room key is in this envelope, and here is Ms. Granger's key as well. The two of you will be staying in 1008. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Draco's smug smile soon turned into a blank stare. Hermione thought she heard something wrong. Perhaps her impeccable hearing had a slip up or she was zoning out for a second and missed her room assignment.

"Sa-same ro-room?" She finally managed to spit out. For once Hermione was at a loss of words.

"Yes, yes! The hotel could only managed to accommodate the youth summit with fifty rooms this year, so every school is sharing a room," said the bellhop very calmly and extremely cheerfully.

"She's… Hermione's a…girl…" Draco uttered very feebly.

"Yes, yes I can see that, sir. But I'm sorry there is nothing I can do. Now, will you two please move along? We are understaffed and we have many to check in! Good day to you both. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to phone down to the desk. Thank you!"

Hermione and Draco slowly moved out of the crowd, completely dumbfounded with the task that lay before them. Never would she have thought that they would have to be living together for a week. _Why! Why! WHY!_ She pleaded with herself. The only reason she was brought back to reality from her inner thoughts was because Draco pushed her out of the elevator when they arrived on the 10th floor.

"What was that for?" Her face scrunched up, and yet again she was rubbing her arm from a temporary wound she received from dearest Draco Malfoy.

Matter-of-factly, Draco shrugged his shoulders at her and began to lead the way to the room that they both feared sharing for the next week; room 1008.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The room was certainly not a disappointment. Like the bathroom and the conference room, there was gaudy furniture, which was encrusted in gold. The ceilings were high and decorated in French chandeliers. Even the windows had luxurious golden brown curtains. Fortunately for both Hermione and Draco's sanity, there were two enormous queen sized beds. However, Hermione thought that the beds needed to be separated by a large mote and Draco-eating alligators for her to feel comfortable and relaxed in the room.

"I'm taking the bed," muttered Draco right before he thrust himself upon it.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. The way he was laying was like a dramatic overworked movie star. She rolled her eyes as she pictured Draco's head on a Muggle woman movie star's body. Stifling a laugh, she turned to find her suitcases next to her designated bed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, sounding disgusted. Before Hermione had a chance to answer, Draco continued on with his rant. "Let me lay down a few ground rules, Granger. I know it may be hard, but don't watch me sleep. I'd rather not wake up and see _your_ face above mine. Second, don't snore. Sources of mine have told me –"

"Enough Malfoy!" There was a hint of angst in her voice. "Enough. Do you think I want to share a room with you either? No, I would as well sleep on the streets then have to wash my face in the same place you wash yours! It's bad enough I have to work with _you_ for a week! You probably don't even know the first thing about –"

Draco's face turned red out of aggression. The veins in his neck were starting to show as he tried to hold back his thoughts. Soon enough, his anger got the best of him and he burst out. "SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH! This _room_ was a place for me to get away from you –"

"As was it for me," Hermione spat back, her heart pounded in her chest. Plenty of times Hermione had wanted to hit Draco. However, she never had to restrain herself. In these next few moments, she had to try her hardest not to cross the invisible barrier Draco casted between their beds. In their heated battle, Hermione casted a charm on the bathroom door which wouldn't allow Draco to cross it unless he answered a question correctly regarding the Care of Mystical Creatures.

Within the next hour, there was a knock on the door. Both fought by setting stupefying charms on each other to go answer it. Draco got to the door first, and he opened it to find a small house elf delivering word that there was going to be a great feast in the conference room in one hour and that both of their attendance was asked for.

"I'm not going," Hermione mumbled as she lay on the bed. Her eyes clenched tight and her index fingers both worked on her eyelids, trying to get ease the pain of her Draco-induced headache.

"Suit yourself," he said as he turned his back to change out of his dress robes.

Hermione caught a glimpse of the half-naked Draco Malfoy that stood only a few feet from her. Quickly she turned her head, and then flushed a deep shade of maroon.

"Like I said Granger," added Draco as he buttoned up a dress shirt, "don't stare at me. Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be polite?"

"I wasn't staring for your information, I was simply –"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll be back later. You just prepare our argument, won't you Granger? Don't worry though, I'll bring a biscuit up for you if I can sneak one out."

Hermione was too exhausted to have a snide remark for that. She was glad Draco was going to be out of the room for at least a few hours. That would give her time to prepare a case for them to debate tomorrow. At least one of them would worry about the debate that they faced tomorrow with Beauxbatons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap – punch!_

"BLIMEY!" screeched Hermione as she awoke from her dream. Someone or something had just awoken Hermione up from a dream. In her dream she was being kicked in the face by Draco, so she was almost glad to be awoken. Unfortunately, she was only temporarily relieved until she saw Draco's pale face over hers. She blinked a few times and even swatted him in the face, hoping this was still part of her dream.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" winced Draco as he rubbed the side of his face, which was imprinted by Hermione's hand. "I was just trying to wake you up! It's nearly 10:30 and you're still dead asleep!"

"10:30?!" She was panicking now. "YOU! You… I set an alarm for 7:30 a.m. sharp! I was planning on using that time to prep you for the debate. I prepared –"

"Yeah, well, you missed that alarm. Fuckin' rooster alarm woke me up but not your arse!" Draco sent a smirk in her direction as he leaned up against his bed pole.

Hermione flushed a new shade of pink. "Never have I ever slept through an alarm… Wow…" She sat up right in bed, fumbling through the notes that lay astray all over the white sheets. Refusing to make eye contact with Draco, she kept ranting. "So! I prepared everything we need to say on these note cards. I even detailed everything you need to say. I don't even care if you –"

Naturally, Draco interrupted her. His head cocked to the side, sounding defensive. "For your information, Granger, I prepared my own note cards while you were drooling on your pillow over there and mumbling to yourself about pathetic Potter in your dreams. I knew you fancied snogging him…"

Hermione turned another shade of red, but this time it wasn't because she was embarrassed, it was mostly because she was furious with Draco and it was not even noon. "Please Draco," she pleaded and began to move to the bathroom. "Please save your voice for the debate and don't speak to me until then…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hermione was too annoyed with Draco to look at him a second longer. _Stupid! Incompetent! Idiotic! _Those were the only thoughts running through Hermione's mind as she changed into her high waisted black skirt and button up maroon shirt. Draco's presence in the room was enough to drive her crazy. The thing that really bothered Hermione the most was his smile; his cold, smug smile.

Right before noon, she apparrated to the small conference room where their debate was being held. Much to Hermione's surprise, Draco had already been there, looking over his notes. The two Beauxbatons girls were there as well in their signature powder blue uniforms.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked coldly as she sat down in the uncomfortable wooden chair.

Draco would not take his eyes off of the notes he was intently studying. "Quarter of an hour. Heard you rehearsing your points while you were in the shower, Granger. You might want to let me take control of this one…"

"You? HA! Never…" she uttered bitterly.

Within the next few minutes, the immense chestnut door opened to the petite conference room the four students were in. The room was much smaller and less decorated than any other part of the hotel Hermione has seen thus far. A group of five witches and wizards ranging from all ages and creeds stepped forward and sat in the five designated chairs before them.

A plump man wearing a purple top hat began to speak – although it was hard for Hermione to understand through his thick German accent.

"Vu vill veech speak fah FIVE minutes on zee topic of zee house-elves! Mistah Mahlfoy iz first! Den Miz LaTafonte. Den ve shall pick zee winner!" He slammed his first down onto the table when he finished his statement, startling the four students. Hermione was confused, _am I really not going to speak?!?!_

"Mr. Malfoy, do you think that the house-elves are not properly treated?" asked an attractive blonde woman of American decent.

"Mistah Mahlfoy… BEGIN!" shouted the German man.

Hermione's stomach began to turn. _Mistreatment of house-elves? Why couldn't I get to debate this?! S.P.E.W.! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HE MUST MENTION S.P.E.W.! _Her head lowered in her hand as she began to pray for a miracle and a win.

"House-elves do not get the rightful respect that they deserve…"

Hermione jolted up in her seat. Did Draco really just say that? She had to close her mouth quickly so that the judges wouldn't catch her shock.

"Day in and day out these elves work hard – harder than any of us have! They are tiny beings that get spit on at the very least if they do not complete a task right! From personal experience I watched a house-elf get beat and kicked just for forgetting to take my laundry out. All these house-elves need are some vacation days, set hours of work, and to not be hard on themselves when they cannot complete a task! After all, they are living creatures just like you and me! Don't they deserve a little bit of respect? I'll say though if I had it my way…"

Hermione had a mix of emotions running through her. Part of her wanted to shake Draco to make sure he wasn't doing this to spite her, but the other part of her wanted to kiss him for some strange reason. Kiss those soft, pale lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The two burst out of the conference room on some kind of high. Draco had just won the debate for them! Hermione was confused with herself that she hugged Draco moments before. He deserved it though, he kicked French ass back in the conference room!

"I CAN'T believe that you just… you just creamed them! The girl was speechless, didn't have ANYTHING to say!" Hermione was beaming from ear to ear. She was acting as if Draco was one of her pals and she was so excited for him.

Draco didn't say much he was too busy grinning from ear to ear. "You're proud of me, huh?"

"PROUD? That's an UNDERSTATEMENT! I… I was so worried you were going to blow this for me!"

Awkwardly, Hermione walked shoulder first into two burley seventeen year olds. _UMPF!_ "Oh I'm terribly sorry!" piped Hermione, placing her hand on one of the boy's arm, which was the size of two of her legs put together.

"Itz alvight, Miz," breathed out the boy – who resembled a lumberjack.

The other boy, who looked as if he was the other boy's twin, spoke up next, with less of a German accent. "You two want to get some beers with us in town? I know a great Muggle place. My brother told me all about it!"

Draco, who appeared to be considering this, gave a head nod. "Yeah, yeah! I think Hermione and me are in need of a celebration after the win we had today." His gaze turned to Hermione and he cracked her a small smile.

_Did Draco just smile at me? _Shaking those thoughts out of her mind, she nodded her head in agreement.

"192 3rd Ave and 17th Street… you can apparate in the back alley, no one but bums there to see you. We'll be there in an hour, feel free to stop by then! See yaah!"

The two boys vanished and Hermione turned to Draco. "I mean we do have means for a celebration…"

Draco flashed her another grin and something in Hermione started to twitch. _Why didn't he smile like that more? Boy sure does have a nice set of – IT'S DRACO! _She said to herself, _DRACO MALFOY!_ Hermione frowned for a moment as she tried to get that thought through her mind, but Draco kept smiling and it was harder for Hermione to tell herself that he was Draco Malfoy, the ignorant bloke.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Hermione couldn't remember much of the night. All she knows was that she went to the Muggle bar last night with Draco and the boys from the German academy, but after twenty minutes, 4 shots, and three beers later… the rest of the night was a blur. She woke up around 8:00 A.M. with a terrible headache and an owl perched on her bedpost with an envelope in beak. She reached for her wand, instantly zapping away her headache before taking the envelope out of the owl's beak.

_Good morning Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy!_

_Congratulations on your win yesterday! As you may know, the United Wizarding World deals with many civil rights cases each and every year. Like house-elves, Giants have a stigma against them. Your task today is to be able to debate the rights of Giants. The two of you will be arguing against Salem Academy with the pro-side of Giants. Meet at 11:30 A.M. in conference room west. Good luck to you both!_

She checked her wristwatch and figured she'd let Draco sleep a little longer. If she couldn't remember much of last night, then she doubted he had any idea either. It was still early, so she decided she ought to freshen up before he woke. As soon as she reached the bathroom mirror, she noticed something strange on her neck.

"What the he – OH MY GOSH!" Hermione quickly started to rub over the blood blistered looking thing on her neck. "A hickey!" she let out a terrifying screech.

"BLOODY HELL, GRANGER!" cried out Malfoy as he burst into the bathroom to see if she was okay. "What in the hell is…" he paused for a moment, resisting the urge to touch her hickey. "Ahah!" he laughed, and then he noticed a change of expression on Hermione's face. She was now pointing to something on his neck… something that was purple and swollen just like hers.

The two looked at each other, and like a flashbulb, a memory of last night came back to her. Draco and her were out back in a dark corner necking. The same memory of last night must have came back to Draco as well because his expression changed to one of horror and shock. Before either could say anything to each other, she pushed him out of the bathroom and locked the door. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she leaned up against the wall, trying to push out the thought that she had some form of relations with Draco Malfoy.

An hour later, and a third of a bottle of cover-up later, Hermione surfaced from the bathroom. She figured that if they didn't mention it to each other, then it never happened.

"Malfoy," said Hermione rather calmly as she sat down at the small dinette table, which was filled with a surplus amount of bagels, teas, donuts, and any kind of breakfast food known to man. "Did you read what the owl sent about our debate?"

Draco's eyes peered over the Daily Prophet and he simply nodded his head at her as he finished chewing up his corn muffin. "Mhm… I figured I'd let you take charge in this one. After all, you do love that buffoon Hagrid so much."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione reached across the table to pull the Daily Prophet down from Draco's eye site. "You know Malfoy, I thought you changed… er – well you were changing. Was that whole house-elf debate a shame then? You clearly don't feel the need that Giants shouldn't get the same –"

"I never said I didn't think they don't deserve any rights, dear Hermione," he retorted smugly, "just because I don't like Hagrid doesn't mean I don't like all Giants." Plain and simple as that, Draco picked the paper back up and started to read.

This infuriated Hermione. She hated when people just didn't say all of the truth. Her hand reached over again to swat the paper down. "Why don't you like him?"

"Personal reasons," he said bluntly, reaching for the paper once more.

Hermione sighed heavily to herself, and then reached into the basket of bagels that could feed Hagrid's dog Fang as a snack. To get personal answers out of Draco was a feat, and right now, she was too tired to even try. She had to save her energy for the great Giant debate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It was almost a repeat of yesterday's events. Hermione and Draco came bursting out of the conference room grinning ear to ear. Minor details changed, Hermione managed to crush the competition in ten minutes today, while it took Draco almost twenty-five the day before.

"You were great, Granger!" smiled Draco, as he gave her a nudge in the side. "Those two blonde Barbies didn't know what hit them when you were spewing out the facts!"

Hermione was too caught up in her moment of glory to realize that Draco had actually complemented her. Draco most likely was too caught up himself to realize that he had given Hermione a complement.

"Malfoy, do you realize that if we win tomorrow we win?" Hermione could barely contain herself. In one-day time she could be standing on a stage accepting the Most Highly Regarded Witch award.

Draco must have been too excited of the win to notice that he was holding their hotel room door open for Hermione. "We're going to beat the Durmstrangs tomorrow, I know it."

"Durmstrang? Really?" she asked, sounding concerned about the competition.

"Yeah, they won about an hour earlier against the Dark Arts School down in Brazil. Huge upset. They were debating over whether or not Potter should be branded a world hero. And Durmstrang –"

"Do you?" interrupted Hermione. "Do you think Potter should be branded a world hero?" She was curious, Hermione always wanted to know why Draco had a hate for Harry.

It took him a few moments to answer. He was almost hesitant to say how he really felt around Hermione. For some unknown reason, Draco was willing to let his guard down – and he has subtly around her the past few days. However, he wasn't sure if she noticed it yet. "I uh… alright, this is between you and me, right Hermione?" he asked, almost pleading with her through his emerald eyes. For once, they were soft, almost friendly.

"Strictly between you and me," she answered feebly, trying to show Draco a softer side of her that few see.

"Harry Potter is one of the bravest people I know," he uttered quietly and quickly he turned his back from Hermione.

Hermione wasn't completely shocked with his answer, she figured that Draco had some admiration for Harry otherwise he wouldn't be as jealous and cruel as he is. Her hand hesitated as it hovered over Draco's shoulder. Lightly, she touched him, trying to let him know that she was there for him to listen. "I won't tell anyone you know. Ron and Harry wouldn't believe me either…"

Draco turned to her, his eyes almost as soft as when he pleaded with her moments before. "For him to… for him to stand up to the Dark Lord as many times as he did… and how he risked his life so many times for – for – for the greater good of everyone. I just – " Draco fumbled for a moment, his eyes gazing down at the red and gold stripped carpet. "I wish I could be half the man he is, you know?" His gaze met with Hermione's. Malfoy's eyes were sparkling green now, and something inside of Hermione twitched.

For once she saw a vulnerable Draco. There was an urge right now to kiss him. She could tell that there was so much information those eyes of his were hiding, and with love, that information would come out.

Her hand caressed his cheek for a moment. Draco didn't look disgusted or confused he looked as if he was about to do the same. Her thumb gently rubbed into the side of his cheek. Slowly, her face moved closer to his until they were centimeters apart. Draco's lips pressed forward into Hermione's, however she pulled her lips back just as they were about to touch. "Draco," she breathed quietly, "you can be the same brave man Harry is. All you have to do is open up your heart and eyes to everyone and they will see the compassionate man I know you can be…" She could barely believe the words that were spilling out of her lips.

Without saying another word, his lips leaned into hers and he gently kissed her. A kiss that soon turned into a more passionate one. Hermione did not have any other care in the world right now. Her lips moved back into Draco's passionately, taking a mental note at how soft his lips were.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The pair spent more than half the night talking and exchanging kisses. They passed on secrets and information very few people knew about each other. Hermione felt as if she were connecting on a different level with Draco. Perhaps they could return to their seventh year at Hogwarts arm and arm; crossing houses and old grudges by dating. Boyfriend and girlfriend, a pure-blood and a muggle-born.

"I wonder when the owl will come by," mumbled Draco, who had his arm loosely wrapped around Hermione's waist. The two sat upright in his bed, arm and arm.

Hermione stifled a giggle, quickly stealing a peck from him. Draco actually was making her giddy. "It's only 7:30 in the morning…"

"Yes but… I'm nervous!" He laughed, feeling almost relieved he was sharing how he truly felt. "I want to know, we both have to win it for us this time."

"Yeah, so you'll have to pull your weight!" she teased, moving her lips back to his to shut him up.

Within the next hour, an owl interrupted the heated make out session. The pair broke their lips away from each other long enough to tear apart the letter.

_Congratulations! You both made it to the final day! As policy, we cannot release to you the final debate topic. However, be prepared for anything. The United Wizards of the World are known to ask any topic, controversial or not. Good luck to you both. See you in the grand conference hall at noon sharp._

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then Hermione placed the letter down on the nightstand that separated their two beds. Draco offered Hermione a hopeful grin; he knew that she was nervous. "Don't worry, Durmstrang won't be good thinking on their feet. You're Hogwarts' biggest asset…"

She nodded her head, feeling more confident with Draco's encouragement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The conference hall was as packed as it was the first day they arrived. The room was set up differently though. The stage was higher up, and the mediator seats were slightly higher than where Draco and Hermione were sitting. The pair held hands to support each other as they walked the long green velvet carpet to their respective seats.

Once everyone in the hall was seated, including the mediators, the slender Italian host turned her microphone on to speak. "Good afternoon all! Welcome to the final day of the youth summit! We are all pleased with the word you have done, and now let's take the time to congratulate you all!" There was a pause of ten seconds for the crowd to applaud each other. "Now, the moment we have all been waiting for. The final debate and the winners of the Most Highly Regarded Witch or Wizard will be announced shortly!"

There was another shriek of applause from the audience. Hermione and Draco exchanged nervous smiles as they turned their gaze to their Durmstrang opponents. Both were burly boys who looked like they were ten years older than they really were. Before the pair could exchange thoughts on the Durmstrang boys, Julianne interrupted.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry verses the Durmstrang Institution! Mr. Malfoy, the topic of discussion for you is: are muggle-borns just as skilled as pure-bloods? You will have thirty seconds to prepare your thoughts before we begin!"

Draco and Hermione nervously stared at each other. If she could kiss him in front of the whole crowd right now she would, just to ease his anxiousness. "I know you can do this, Malfoy. Make a strong argument."

Draco's eyes looked as if they were glazed over when he stared back at Hermione. Something inside of her twitched and she suddenly became concerned. "Draco, Draco… you'll be fine… please, just calm down…" she pleaded with him quietly, hoping he would relax.

"Mr. Malfoy, you may begin!" shouted Julianne, the Italian representative.

Malfoy stared out into the crowd, seeing all of the faces anxiously awaiting his answer. He then checked out his opponents, who were snickering amongst themselves. Then, he turned his head to barely look into Hermione's eyes. Her eyes were warm, very warm and welcoming. Draco could feel something change inside of him, something start to ice up. The warm feeling he had inside of him the past few days seemed to slowly disappear. He wet his lips with his tongue right before he uttered his answer. "Pure-bloods are more highly skilled than any muggle-born."

Hermione felt as if Draco hexed her, hexing her with one of the unforgivable curses. Everything inside of her froze and her mouth ran dry. _How could this be? Draco was… Draco was changing… _she thought to herself.

Nothing mattered to her anymore. Not the title. Not embarrassing Hogwarts. Not even Draco. Nothing. Her pride and dignity was the only thing that was on her mind. While Draco was in mid-sentence, she rose from her seat very slowly, and then extended her arm to slap him across the face with all of her might. She intended to leave a handprint, but she didn't feel like sticking around long enough to find out. In that instance before she could see the crowd's reaction, she apparated. No one was going to humiliate Hermione Granger, no one.


End file.
